


New Persona

by ShadowQueen24



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen24/pseuds/ShadowQueen24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's partner was Shade, so who's Nightwing's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Persona

  **Dani's P.O.V**

 I wasn't expecting anyone to be knocking on my apartment door, especially not with a storm like that outside. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and saw my boyfriend standing there soaking wet.

 " What the hell are you doing in Japan, Grayson?" I questioned.

 He smirked. " Most girlfriends would ask if there boyfriend if they were okay."

" I'm not most girlfriends." I let him in, then went to go fetch him a towel. " So, do tell me why your all the way in Japan when you should be in Gotham." I threw him the towel, which he caught effortlessly. He ran a hand through his hair.

 "Grayson?"

 " I had a fight with Bruce and he fired me as Robin." He said.

 I raised an eyebrow. " Can he do that?"

" Apparently."

 I could tell this was really upsetting him. " Look D, I didn't come here to tell you about my fight with Bruce." He told me. I frowned. " Then what did you come here to tell me?"

" I'm leaving Gotham and moving to Blüdhaven." My eyes widened. " What the hell are you thinking Grayson? Where are you gonna live? How are you gonna take care of yourself?!" I started pacing back and forth.Seriously, what's going on in his head.

 " I was thinking about joining the police academy. This way I can do something as both Dick Grayson and Nightwing, plus I always wanted to be a police officer." I was about to hit him but instead I asked.

 " Nightwing?"

He smiled sheepishly." I kind of went to Clark before I came here and he helped me pick a new superhero identity." I rolled my eyes at the mention of that person because he does not deserve to be called a man. Dick must have noticed my eye roll because he gave me a look.

I shrugged." What? I can't help it if I don't like Super ass."  " Honestly your a piece of work." I snorted. " Speak for yourself. Although as much as I hate to admit it, I like the name Nightwing." Dick suddenly yawned. " You tired Grayson?"

" Just a little and when are you gonna call my name?"

" It's your name just not your first or nickname but it's still your name."

That night I fell asleep in Grayson's arms. The next morning I woke up in the bed alone. I found a note on my bedside table.

**_Hey D, Sorry I wasn't here when you woke. I had some errands to run. It was nice to see you outside of the suits for once._ **

**_Love, D_ **

He still writes like a girl.I crumpled up the note and threw in the trash. I had some business of of my own to attend to. I picked up my cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

 " This is Naomi Peterson."

 " I need some help." There was a thump on the other line, I  stifled my laughter.

" Did you just say you need help?" Naomi choked out. I rolled my eyes.

" Yes. I need a new suit." " What kind of suit?" Naomi's voice oozed curiosity. " I don't want to be Shade anymore." I stated.

 " B-but Shade is your life." She stammered. I sighed. " I'm not giving up my super hero life, just the name. Look are you going to help or not." I demanded. I heard her sigh. " When do you need it?"

 " Tonight."

 " Who do you think I am! Houdini!" She shrieked. I smirked. " Are you saying you can't handle it?" I knew I struck a nerve. " Of course. I'll have it before tonight." She hung up. I looked at my phone with a raised eyebrow. I know she did not just hang up on me. I'll let it slide for now.

 Now what should my new alias be? I shrugged to myself. It'll come to me later on. I looked at my attire, I forgot I'm still in my pajamas. I guess I'll take a shower, get dressed, finish writing my essay and wait for Naomi. Hopefully I can get some training in before she calls.

 I walked to my closet to see what to wear. I decided on a long sleeve gray and black striped shirt, some black skinny jeans, and my signature black combat boots. I laid them out on my bed, then headed off to my bathroom. The shower was nice and relaxing, it took me about an half hour to finish my essay, and I even ate some tasty Ramen.YUM!

* * *

 It was around 6 when Naomi called me. She bragged about how my suit was a master piece. I zeta beamed over to California. She was standing at the Palm Woods entrance, holding what I guessed my suit. She ushered me up to her apartment ,basically threw me in the bathroom and demanded that I hurry up. I rolled my eyes.

 " I'll never understand why she's always so excited about clothes." Naomi banged on the door." Hey I have super hearing remember!"

 _"Whatever."_  I thought undressing.

 _"I also have telepathy dumbass."_  Her annoying voice rang through my head. I finished putting on the suit and ripped open the door. " Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of my bloody head unless I give you permission." She shrank at the sight my glare, but seemed to gain her confidence back when she finished looking at me. She pulled a body mirror from seemingly nowhere, that all ways creeps me out, and held it up to me. The outfit was so nice but showed I was still dangerous. I gave Naomi a small smile." Thanks. It's cool.

 " She smiled back proudly. " I know, I'm just that talented." I looked at the clock on her wall, it read 7:30. " I really do appreciate this Money-Bags." She waved her hand dismissively. " No Prob. Now go on with your crazy superhero life and show off my work. Also remember we have a meeting with other girls next week."

 I nodded. I strapped on my gun holster and utility belt that I took from my old uniform. I walked over to her window, slid it open, and without another jumped out. I heard Naomi mumbling something along the lines of " She can never use the door like a normal person." and " One day she's gonna die from doing that." I smirked as I continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I found the nearest zeta tube and zeta'd to Blüdhaven. I was gonna look around for Nightwing and surprise him. Not my best plan but eh whatever.

 It looks like I didn't have to wait very long because I found him fighting some drug dealers. I couldn't help but blush at his suit.

 Why the hell is it so tight!

I watched as a thug tried to sneak up on him but failed since I shot him with an electric bullet. I jumped down from the roof. Nightwing glared at me and I gave him a mock serious look, he didn't recognize me yet. " I saw him."

 " Didn't look like it." I replied smoothly leaning on the wall. His glare intensified. " Who are you." I did not like the demanding tone he was using, so I simply ignored him, knowing it would piss him off. " Who are you?" He repeated, this time softer. There you go Grayson! Your learning that being demanding gets you nowhere.

" Nothing but a Shadow." The reply came out before I could stop myself and I thought seriously Dani?! That's all you could think of. He raised an eyebrow at me. " You know that's no way to look at your girlfriend jackass." His eyes widened behind the mask. "

S-shade." He squeaked. I swear his voice raised a few octaves! " Not Shade, Shadow. I thought if I could if you could get a new name then why can't I?" I pushed off the wall." Besides I can't be Shade. She was Robin's partner. I don't hold the responsibility of caring for Robin anymore." My smirked widened. " I do however hold the responsibility of caring for Nightwing." I poked him in the chest." Robin grew up, so can Shade. Instead of a shade of gray there's shadow of black." Eh, I sounded so corny! Where is this all coming from! I think I need therapy, I've been watching too much tv. Nightwing was silent. That scared me a little. No matter on what costume he was still Grayson, and Grayson was a chatterbox.

 " Hey. Anybody in there?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He gently grabbed it. " We're in this together, aren't we." It was statement.

 " Till the day we die." I replied softly. Great now I was going soft. Suddenly I was being held bridal style. " P-put me down!" I yelled. My cheeks were bright red.

 " I never knew a Shadow could blush." Grayson teased lightly. I struggled to get out his grip, this is so embarrassing!" Shut Up!" He cackled and pushed his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably annoyed with all my stories involving oc's or my stories in general. If you're interested though, I'll be writing a couple of reader inserts.


End file.
